The present invention relates to an anthracycline compound, 3'-deamino-3'-(4-morpholinyl)-13-deoxo-10-hydroxycarbonylcarminomycin (hereinafter referred to as M-R20X3), and an acid addition salt thereof.
As novel anthracycline compounds having antitumor activity, 3'-deamino-3'-(4-morpholinyl)-13-deoxocarminomycin (hereinafter referred to as M-R20X) and 3'-deamino-3'-(4-morpholinyl)-13-deoxo-10-hydroxycarminomycin (hereinafter referred to as M-R20X2) were produced, for which a patent has already been applied (Japanese patent application No. 7196/1985). Both of these compounds are remarkably useful as antitumor substances and have physicochemical properties as well as physiological activities which will be set forth hereinlater. In Japanese patent appln. No. 7196/1985, M-R20X or M-R20X2 was produced by morpholinylation of 13-deoxocarminomycin (hereinafter referred to as R20X) or 13-deoxo-10-hydroxycarminomycin (hereinafter referred to as R20X2).
One of the co-inventors of the present invention has found in the culture broth of a mutant strain 3T-373 of Streptomyces coeruleorubidus ME130-A4 (FERM BP-165) the novel compound 13-deoxo-10-hydroxycarbonylcarminomycin (hereinafter referred to as R20X3) which can be a starting compound for the synthesis of the M-R20X3 of the present invention, and applied for a patent (Japanese patent laid-open pub. No. 8300/1985).